


Tale of Snow White Pearl

by Keriwi1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriwi1/pseuds/Keriwi1
Summary: We all know Pink Pearl, lovable servant to White Diamond. But whatever happened to her original Pearl? This is collection of short stories featuring Snow White Pearl. The fairest of them all.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Snow White Pearl, was one of the most gracious Gems of them all. she always thought of herself as perfect, she was the very first Pearl ever created, after all. And for whom? The most brilliant and pearfect being that surpass even her own beauty. And she was the something else alright, her skin was as white that she liked to think shine it darkness, to illuminate and lead her kind. She had fluffy, black hair, and her gem was placed in the same spot as her bosses gem. She was proud (and honestly, narcissistic) Pearl, very happy with her life on White Diamond court. But as years passed there’s was already a lot more Pearls, and other Gems get one, and their status start to get downhill. Those silly lowlifes were somehow sure that Pearl were created to serve. While true, it was only half of it. They didn’t deserve a presence of Her! They didn’t deserve help from any Pearl, in fact. Only her Diamond was worthy of receiving her attention. And yet, she notice, her younger sisters, didn’t respect themselves adoring their so called ‘owners’. Something was missing, and passing from times of Era Zero to Era One of Homeworld line of production make them less independent. 

Over all, she could been worst, at least she was Era Zero, and knew that. The only thing that bothered her, beging with White was idea of sharing name with other gem, thats white Pearl she decide she won’t stand for it. That how Snow White Pearl name was created. And NO ONE was allowed to simply call her ‘White’ 

This morning however, Snow White looked at herself with disgust. There was giant discolored blush on her flawless face. 

It couldn’t be… that impossible… was she one of those garbage Gems? The ones off-colored monstocies? How? 

She never had this problem before, and yet, it was staring at her in the mirror like a cruel joke. 

Suddenly she heard some steps. She cover herself in time before intruder could come to her chamber.

\- Our Diamond is requesting our presence, sister. 

Cheerful voice come out from outside the courtine she was hiding behind. 

‘This is not ‘our’ Diamond’, you Pink waste of space’ - she thought to herself. She just knew how this conversation with her boss will be.

She imagined giant Goddess giving her another lecture. 

Snow White played whole scene mocking White’s Diamond voice in her mind:

\- ‘Oh, be kind to Pink Pearl, Snow. Your baby sister, need your caring nature to get from her trauma. Ah, did you saw her eye? Oh, such a poor sweetheart. ‘

Then her imagination get even wilder as her version of White started to kiss Pink Pearl cheeks. If they only knew how many times snow wished to throw that ‘poor baby’ from one of tower windows. 

And then she notice, she was not the only one whose colors changed. 

Pink start to get more pale and pale ever since she dare to become White’s pet. There was even some grey and white spots on parts of her new form. That must be it! That stupid sister of her must been trying to make herself new White Pearl! Jokes on her, there never will be another Snow! 

But… if that what was happening, is that meant that she will be eventually send to Pink Diamond court? Her glowing pink face was now spreading the color to the hair. No! Not her famous hair! Now she even looked like Pink Diamond. 

That terrified her. Snow will never stood so low to be replaced and sent away to serve some brat that so far only menage to annoy other Diamonds, and break her not-so-sweet toy. That thing that called herself a Diamond was so much younger than her too! She could get own colony faster then she would…

Cute voice suddenly make her stop that train of thoughts that fold her head.

\- Sister?

\- I… I will be right there, Pink! - Snow, nodded still covering her face. She tried hard to sound like loving older sister, but she was full of hatred for her.

\- Ok, I will wait for you next to throne room! - Pink giggle and raced to door. 

What Snow didn’t know, was how much Pink loved her. Traumatic experience make her longing for as much of support as she could get. She wanted to encourage White Pearl to play with her, like Pink Diamond once did. She didn’t blame her previous owner for what happened to her. But she also couldn’t complain about begin transfer to new court.

She did understand, that her service to Pink was not require anymore, and she she should train under more experienced Perl. Only then she will be allowed back to Pink court. And who knows, maybe she get her own younger sister to train when the time comes? She was excited to think that there may be another Pink Pearl when she comes back. What would she looks like? what would be her color? Magenta? Hot Pink? Or maybe something more subtle like Rouge or Rose Pearl? 

Snow White was pleased to be left alone in the chamber, again. The constant noise of other Pearl was finally over. But then she looked at the mirror once more, reminded of her sorry state.

\- I rather shatter myself then become your new toy, Pink Diamond! - she shouted crushing a glass surface of the mirror with bare fist.


	2. Room for Carmen Lúcia

Cold…

Lonely…

She didn't know where or where she was. Part of her wanted to scream, other part was too afraid to raise her voice and reveal her current location. It’s like this place once was full of life and something sucked it all out, as she slowly gained self awareness. 

‘What the hell am I doing in such disgrace of a place as this?!’ - she heard another voice. It was harsh and not all that pleasant, but it was the first voice other than hers, that she heard in quite a while. 

‘So what it’s a Pink’s brat order?’- the voice continued. - ‘I have better things to…’

Something pushes the lonely to do unthinkable things. Long hours spended without any clue what to do next rubbed on her badly. She jumped from her hide place right into the arms of the owner of a mysterious, harsh voice. 

Snow couldn't believe her eyes when a ruby guard jumped at her right from one of the kindergarten's holes that should have been empty. Pearl barley catches her and swirls her in the air. Suddenly light comes out of their gems and emerges their bodies into one being. 

Gem touched her face, not their face. It had a different structure. Confusion, anger and right down disgust their felt were strong, alongside with… delight? Excitement? 

She tried to walk a few steps, wobbling. It was strangely difficult to coordinate this unfamiliar new being. She definitely looked interesting, her color was light pink and with white and red spots. Both gemstones barely fit on their forehead. But it was new and pleasant. Both parties didn’t know exactly why they couldn't agree on whether or not what was going on was good for them or not. 

And then they split. 

‘What the f**’ - Snow’s eyes open wide with fear as she sees the culprit of what just happened to her body. 

Both looked at each other closely, one had fair white skin, had curly black hair, and was tall, curvy, but had a harasteric round face with a pointy nose that all Pearls shared. Another one was Ruby, she had this square helmet like haircut, and uniform that was strangely different then Pearl usually saw. No Diamond insignia on it. She was also a little bigger then normal Rubies? Not at all taller than her, but those dwarfs usually could not reach her waist line. Ruby had her gem placed on her forehead just like her’s. Twice as large as normal ruby gem size. What?

She should raport this abomination to White Diamond. But should this mean she would have to report on herself too? Unwillingly, of course, but she was still the second gem involved in illegal activity. What they did or how they did it exactly was beyond her. But for sure must be illegal if she never saw anything like that before. So, yeah, that option was out. Best thing to do was just go back to the palace and forget all about it. 

‘So… um.. hi!’ - Snow train of thought stopped as the Ruby girl started to talk. She got up from the ground and reached her hand to Pearl who was still laying down. But she didn’t take it, she just stood on her own, silently looked down at the red skinned girl and growled. 

‘Who are you? Do you know this place?’ - Ruby tried again.   
Snow turned her back and started to walk away. Geez, why all gems must be such bothering idiots. and she followed her! 

‘Look! Whatever you want from me, I won’t be playing with Ruby. I don’t have time for this!’ 

She was about to leave for real, when she whispered. 

‘Is that what I am?’ 

No, it had to be some dumb joke. Smoller gem was now checking herself. What was going on here?

“Is she off color or something?’ - she heard about those weird gems who when amerge were so wrong they had to be shattered immediately. Well, then. Maybe she could bring her to White court and pretend like the whole… this… didn’t happen and she captured off color? If she shatters then no one’s left to tell the tale. 

Yes… but…

She turned back and took her hand. 

‘How is this news for you? And I’m Snow, by the way.’

‘ Welp, I woke up one day in this hole’ - Gem pointed at her place she previously hid - ‘ And… I guess, you’re the first other gem I ever met… I only had myself to talk to… And I have so many questions…’ - she couldn't stop talking, although she had obviously blathering now - ‘Who are you? Who am I? You seem to know a lot about this place… well, more than I do, I guess? And I…”

‘Be silent, already’

She put finger on her mouth. 

‘This is Kindergarten, where gems like you are made’ -she glanced -’But you should know this already, it’s in your code.’

“Why are you completely alone here?’ - No gem should emerge here in a year! This was not possible that this Ruby came from here. And yet she was standing there completely formed from a 2 or 3 month old Kindergarten hole. Should she tell her that? Or wait and see what this whole ‘amnesia’ act was about?  
‘Do you know what type of gem you are?’

‘Ruby? You call me that second ago’ ’

‘Yes, um… then what type of gem am I?’

‘Not… ruby? ’ - she was avoiding eye contact now - ‘Sorry, you must think I’m so dumb…’

Snow wanted to say ‘Indead’ at first but instead replayed:

‘Not knowing something does not make you dumb, it’s unwillingness to get knowledge what’s dumb’. - For some reason Snow praised this insignificant Gem… and she didn’t lie to her. She honestly thought that small Ruby deserved her praise. Is that because they both were the same being for a moment? 

Ruby was looking at her with a warm smile now. While it was similar to the face *someone* do all the time, this wasn’t annoying to her. She liked that smile. A nice change from many Gems who saw her as “White Diamond’s Pearl”. 

She chuckled 

‘Believe me, you’re nothing like that. I know the biggest dumbasses on this Planet, and they are too stubborn to listen to me when anyone tries to teach them something. Pink Diamond would never even have thought of the idea of progress or learning! That annoying brat…’ 

For a moment Pearl forgot all about being cautious and how mention of the Diamond, or that revealing her unflattering opinion about them could be dangerous. But Ruby seems to not care. She was just happy her new acquaintance was not hostile anymore. Even if she had no idea who this Pink Diamond was, eh, probably no one important. She could ask that any other time. 

‘White Pearl!’ 

Yet another voice came out. 

‘We must come back to the palace already!’ 

Snow knew way too well whose voice was that. She was about to say goodbye to this mysterious Ruby but when she turned her head again in the direction where the small gem stand previously was now empty space. 

‘ So you run away…’ - she whispered. 

Ruby was watching from her hole as Snow was greeted by another gem similar to her. That one had side buns and had pink shade, however. She didn’t feel ready to meet yet another gem today for some reason. She knew she might lose her chance to see Pearl again, but still part of her believed it was not their last meeting. 

When Snow White Pearl returned to the palace she couldn't stop thinking about this random encounter. All of it felt like a wild dream and yet was totally real. She couldn't just leave it like this. After a day she made up her mind. 

As she entered the throne room coming out off the hallway, Pearl bowed to White Diamond and started to speak. 

‘ Forgive me my boldness, White Diamond’ - she raises her voice -’ But as you're loyal - oh how she spite the word - servant, I wish to continue my task of inspecting the new kindergarten founded by Pink Diamond on our beloved Homeworld. I do realise this was supposed to be my only visit there, but I found the place.. fascinating. - Well, that was a half of the truth, the place itself was nothing special. 

‘As you wish’ - the booming voice of giant women was strong and regal. - ‘Do you need any assistance from Pink Pearl or any other gem?’ 

‘ I think I can handle the task on my own, thank you, boss’

Some gems from other courts started to whisper as they were not used to the fact Snow never called Whithe Diamond ‘My Diamond’, the one who already knew this, just brushed it off. Those silly Pearl and their quarks.

Snow ran off the throne room as fast as she got there, she had nothing left to do there. And standing and looking pretty the whole day was not her plan for today. 

‘Yes, I may not take any gem with me, but I do plan to bring myself a nice Ruby guard from it…’ - She thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you amy check out my Ask Blog https://ask-snowwhitepearl.tumblr.com/


End file.
